


【GuP】【大卡秋】純真時代紀念

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.03.29發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）這篇是噗浪上的點文。





	【GuP】【大卡秋】純真時代紀念

　　聖葛羅莉安娜女子學園的戰車道社團交誼廳重新粉刷了。  
　　從卡秋莎第一次被邀請進來，這兒的牆壁就一直是白底配上淡粉色薔薇形狀的小點，不只大交誼廳，所有的小隔間也都是一樣的粉刷、一樣風格的家具擺設。她一直覺得那牆壁醜死了，也不吝於在每次見面時好心的出言「提醒」大吉嶺。  
　　但她沒想過對方真的會有做出重新粉刷決定的一天，直到今天為止她還以為自己提出的申訴都被敷衍了。

　　第一次進來這裡，她跟大吉嶺兩個人都淋成了落湯雞。大吉嶺匆忙跟坐著喝茶的學姊們打過招呼，就把她拖進了邊間，找出吹風機來借她，並幫她打電話給真理高中的戰車隊。  
　　那天她們兩校的友誼賽剛結束，作為被邀請的學校，真理高中的學生們被允許在聖葛羅的學園艦上自由參觀。不巧的是農娜被隊長叫去了，卡秋莎只得一個人行動，她只有農娜一個朋友，那一定是因為其他人都嫉妒自己的才能，只有農娜跟自己一樣是心胸寬大之人的緣故。  
　　原本是一群人一起，跟著手持地圖的隊員徒步參觀的，但一個不注意，卡秋莎就跟丟了同學們，以她們之間的關係，大概也不會回頭來找自己，就是回去之後說句「欸，卡秋莎不見了，怎麼都沒發現啊？」之類的。  
　　她獨自在商店街無頭蒼蠅一般的亂走，可惜不但沒找到回去的路，不久之後還下起雨來，她被困在騎樓底下，那時她往外望，看見大吉嶺站在對面的騎樓底下，同樣沒有帶傘，一臉困擾的樣子。  
　　那時她們尚不認識，卡秋莎只是看著覺得這人面熟，在大吉嶺抬頭看向天空時，她才忽然認出來，比賽的時候，敵方車輛的一名車長從車裡爬出來，在大太陽下奮力搶救履帶斷開失去行動力的戰車，然而最後並沒有成功，她的戰車被擊毀，那時她一邊用手臂抹汗，一邊抬起頭來望著天空。  
　　那情景卡秋莎記得很清楚，因為那台戰車正是自己擊毀的。  
　　既然是戰車道的相關人員，卡秋莎認為可以向對方尋求幫助，就冒雨衝過街角。  
　　大吉嶺是出來幫喝茶喝到一半配茶的餅乾卻沒有了的學姊們買茶餅的。因為雨看起來不像要停，她們還是決定直接冒雨回到聖葛羅的校舍。卡秋莎把學生外套蓋在頭上，大吉嶺卻把外套脫了下來，包住剛剛買來的餅乾。

　　所以才會淋成這樣吧，在邊間裡，卡秋莎看著大吉嶺拆頭髮，那是編起來特別繁複的髮型，又因為濕透了的關係，對方花了好些時間處理。等到大吉嶺好不容易吹乾頭髮之後，卡秋莎差不多連衣服也全部烘乾了。  
　　剛才對方已經幫自己聯絡過了，農娜待會就會過來接她回真理學生們下榻的旅店。  
　　那時卡秋莎看著大吉嶺放下來的頭髮，問她要不要再紮回去，對方卻有點羞怯的笑了笑表示沒關係自己平時也不這麼弄頭髮，只是今天參加友誼賽就裝模作樣的學著學姊們的樣子紮了髮型。  
　　卡秋莎眨眨眼，回答：「我不覺得妳裝模作樣，妳很厲害，妳的戰車會被擊毀是旁邊另一台瑪蒂達的錯。」雖然她想對方自己應該也清楚得很，但還是這麼說了；雖然她不常去安慰人、或試圖講一些能博取誰的歡心的話，但她還是這麼說了。  
　　大吉嶺往門的方向瞥了一眼，表情微妙地壓低聲音解釋：「嗯，可是那是學姊的坐車。」  
　　那時卡秋莎只覺得這所學校真是討厭，這樣的事情真是令人不悅。

　　對呢，那就是她們初識的情景。  
　　要不是今天偶然想起，她可能就要把這件事遺棄在記憶的角落了。  
　　她抬頭看了看身邊頭髮梳得一絲不苟的大吉嶺，清清喉嚨，不太自然地開口：「大吉嶺，妳是個好隊長。」  
　　「謝謝妳，卡秋莎。」  
　　她不喜歡顧慮別人的心情，不習慣去說好聽話，所以就算是真心話，還是被她講得生硬。或許還有別的什麼原因吧，誰知道呢，卡秋莎雙手抱胸，覺得臉頰有點熱，大吉嶺微笑著回應她，那語氣和神情還真是無懈可擊，這傢伙，應該很受歡迎吧。  
　　哼。

　　「我買到了味道很不錯的果醬，就想到很久沒有邀妳來喝茶了。」  
　　「妳知道就好，最近都覺得妳要忘記卡秋莎我了。」  
　　「這裡才剛粉刷好有油漆味，我們今天先坐小間裡吧。」  
　　「嗯。」她漫不經心地跟著對方進了邊間，拉開椅子坐下，又接過對方遞過來裝著果醬的小碟子，抬起頭來，才發現這裡並沒有被重新粉刷，又慢半拍地意識到這間房間的位置。  
　　「…妳只粉刷了大交誼廳嗎？」  
　　「不是喔。」  
　　「那……」卡秋莎低下頭去攪著果醬，覺得腦中詞彙貧乏。  
　　「只有這裡無論如何都不想讓它變成別的樣子呢。」  
　　大吉嶺悠閒又飄忽的聲音從對面傳過來，卡秋莎放下湯匙，摸了摸耳朵，最後只說：  
　　「醜死了。」


End file.
